Sky, Friends and Guns
by abigailcqd
Summary: "In all the universe I've never found someone who gets me like you do" "I've done this to help them, I don't need your sympathy" "It can be annoying when you're just friends right?" "I was just wandering and they were gonna die, I couldn't just leave them so I stayed as their protector, they'll never know" "I've learnt that sometimes the Doctor can't save everyone, least of all me"
1. Sky, Friends and Guns

A petite brunette dances around a flashing console, singing shamefully yet still singing beautifully, it has to be said she was a terrible dancer though graceful in her moves, but then again Abigail was always a living oxymoron.

_"When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide, Don't get too clo-"_

"ALERT, UNIDENTIFIED SENTIENT SHIP ONBOARD" A female monotone voice blares through the tannoy,

"Sky…?" Her voice is unaffected yet still confused, she climbs down the silver steps and dashes down multiple corridors, when she arrives in the main control room, a decorated room with somewhat serious controls still bleeding through the colours. But the interior design of the ship isn't what the room is noticed for, she cautiously approaches a blue shining box, it origin clearly from earth but the reason for its appearance baffles and confuses her. Though the situation would be unnerving for a normal person she can't help but grin in glee.

"What's a police public call box?"

"Origin: Earth, used to be around in the 1960's, used for containing criminals-"

"Okay but what's it doing here? I'm not a criminal"

".."

"Much" She sighs, though still grins, remembering her many crimes.

"A police public call box is known throughout the universe, the owner is believed to be the Last of the Time Lords"

A screen appears on the wall and she leans over, having done a quick read through she approaches the box again,

"The Time Lords, th- that's impressive, but then it might not be the original yeah? Cos if it belonged... or belongs to the Time Lords then it's obviously gonna be copied…. Yeah?

"…"

She groans "Ugh give me something"

She pauses, thinking fiercely "Are there any life signs?"

"Undetectable, ship shielded"

"My God" Beginning to get irritated, she starts to pace "So lemme get this straight, we've got a shielded ship, able to bypass our security systems that may or may not be a time machine, that may or may not contain the last of the living Time Lords, am I right?"

"Confirmed" "Oka-"

A middle aged man exits the box along with a petite blonde and a stocky, yet handsome man

"I'm telling you Doc, he did not follow me!"

"And I'm telling you, you've got no evidence otherwise"

The older man seems less agitated

"Neither have you!"

"Details…"

Abi immediately backs away, confused more than scared. How the hell did they fit in there?

"Sky!"

The older man only just notices her before the three intruders are surrounded by a foggy cylindrical light, now that Abi was satisfied that she was out of harm's way she began her light interrogation.

"Right!" Catching everyone's attention she began, "Okay so introductions"

She clapped her hands in excitement and seemed to ignore their bewildered looks, "I'm Abigail but call me Abi. Who are you?"

She directed this at the blonde. "R-Rose Tyler"

She seemed a little dazed by the brunette's enthusiasm. "Nice hair, Rose"

Abi skipped over to the handsome guy, a bit more enthusiastic than normal, he answered before she asked and with a little more confidence than she was used to. "Captain Jack Harkness"

Once he added the wink she was completely intrigued by his confidence though noticing the older man's impatience for being kept last she decided to leave the "Captain" for later.

She winked back and replied. "Maybe later babe"

She then skipped along to the apparent leader of the group who seemed more that ready to greet her,

"Hi, I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you, I would shake your hand but I seemed to be contained in a…"

Clocking on to his question she answered "Containment Vortex"

"Not a normal one" Jack interjected brushing his palm on the exterior.

"I tweaked it" she stage-whispered, seeming proud.

"Tweaked a containment vortex, so not human I'm guessing?"

She shrugged dismissively "Who knows? Sky, scan them"

"Who's Sky" Rose seemed to be taking in the area better than normal human, Abi noted.

"My ship, she's sentient"

"And you called her Sky?" Rose asked disbelieving.

"Why not?"

The Doctor seemed more wary of her, "What do you mean who knows?"

The computer timed her interruption perfectly

"Scan complete, Being 1, Rose Tyler…" The ship continued with her accurate feedback until it reached the Doctor

"Being 3, Planet of Origin: Gallifrey Species: Time Lord Age: 904 Birth Name: -" "Stop!"

The Doctor's face grew more distraught as the computer continued with her knowledge and was more than relieved when Abi interrupted her when she did.

"Sky confirm you know his name"

"Confirmed"

"Can you describe it without actually saying his name?"

"The origin of his name was first discovered at the beginning of time, in the heart of the Medusa Cascade, it is said to have burned there throughout time and been there since before time. His name burns with the stars and will live on forever"

Abi turned to the Doctor's enraged face, noticing this she became cautious of him "Sound about right?"

Through clenched teeth he replied "Yep"

She nodded and turned back to the ship

"But how do you know that? No computer has that knowledge, none should"

She ran her hand through her hair, blocking out everyone.

"Okay do a masters delete, on all data concerning the Doctors real name"

"Unable to"

"Okaaayy" Drawing out the word, "Lock the files, lock everything" She goes up the steps, turning her back on everyone else, "Keep that name hidden at all costs, no one gets that info from you, understand?"

"Even you?" Some human emotion bleeding through the ships monotone voice.

Abi glanced the groups questioning looks. "Yes"

A moment passed, both Abi and the Doctors eyes locking, sharing a silent conversation

"Files master locked"

An uncontrollable sigh escaped her lips, "Good"

Attempting to neutralize the tension, Rose asked "Where are we"

"On a ship" The Doctor replied with a false cheerfulness that Abi knew she would have to deal with later,

"Yeah, I know that but where, what planet?"

Abi glanced at her "We're not on a planet, we're orbiting one, screens up"

The wall that previously showed Abi the info slid up. The group soon forgot about the unanswered questions and uncomfortable tension and just gazed at the scenery, the view showed a beautifully coloured planet seemingly floating in the dark space, with stars, effortlessly dotted around it.

"I never have the time to look at this, suppose I should" Abi sighed longingly, she glanced back at the Doctor knowing he was already staring at her, "It really is beautiful" He just nodded. "Sky, let them go"

The cylindrical light vanished and immediately the group wandered around, the Doctor more than most. But the interrogation was continued by Jack.

"So what are you doing on a ship, orbiting a planet?"

"That's a question for another day" She winked at him, he seemed to accept that but the Doctor didn't

"But why are you here and not down there?" Again they were interrupted,

"INCOMING MESSAGE FROM DASDRE"

"Put him on" Abi smiled, knowing who was calling

"Abi!"

"Mister President" She mockingly saluted as the group gathered around the projection of a youngish man

"Are you okay, I picked up a breach up there, intruders?"

"Oh it's okay, they're nice"

"Nice intruders?"

"Well, they haven't tried to kill me yet so yeah nice"

"You shouldn't prejudge, remember what happened with Leonardo Da-"

"That wasn't my fault, he had it coming, and I told him the paint wasn't safe"

She suddenly got all defensive but her smile was a setback. Jack had enough of being bewildered, as did everyone else

"What does that mean?" he exclaimed

"Oh, I see you have company, he's nice, not my type though"

"It's not like that and you know it"

"All the same, have fun" The man ended the conversation with a teasing grin before disconnecting the call. Abi giggled to herself before looking up to meet everyone's cold and questioning stares.

"Yeah okay questions, how about this, you know 21 questions right, I'll go round, when I can't or won't answer a question I'll just go onto the next person, deal?" She was met by nods.

"Right, Doctor?"

"How do you know that my name is dangerous?"

"I was raised by an all knowing ship, Jack?"

"Why were you raised by an all knowing ship?"

"Well, this is my home, I was born here, Rose?"

"Where's your family?" Abi took a moment to realise how human her question was before answering.

"Dead, Doctor?"

"How did they die?"

"Air borne disease, Jack?"

"Why didn't you die?"

"It didn't affect me, Rose?"

"Why?"

"I'm a different species, Doctor?"

"What species are you?"

"Dunno, Jack?"

"What were you and your family doing on this ship?"

"…Rose?"

"What does this ship do?"

"…Doctor?"

"Can you fly away?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Will you?"

"No, Rose?"

"Why?"

"…."

The Doctor asked the question playing on everyone's mind, "What are you doing to the people?"

Abi just stared at his aggression as if trying to tell him without words, though the Doctor couldn't see the sadness in her eyes Rose could, and she'd be damned if she let Abi go through the Oncoming Storm façade before talking to her first.

"Where's the toilet?" Abi smiled at her as if she was waiting for the question to come up, "Down that hall, first left, second right, three doors on your left, go past the arch, around the waterfall, third door on your right"

Rose gaped at her before shaking her head, "Nope you're showin' me", without permission she lightly grabbed Abi down the hall, leaving the guys to inspect the ship.

* * *

Jack observed the Doctor's frustration, "You know she's unbelievably hot"

"Of course you would say that" He brushed him off, though Jack laughed him,

"You hate the ignorance she's put you in"

"She's hiding something, she could be hurting people so no I don't trust her"

"And yet you trust her enough to let her go off with Rose in an indefinite sized ship" Jack grinned devilishly knowing he stumped the Doctor.

"Ohh…, well okay so I know she won't hurt her, but doesn't it annoy you, she's hiding something"

"What, a girl can't have secrets?"

The Doctor shook his head, "It's more than that, it's like there's something she has to hide, behind her eyes there something deeper, I mean I should know, I was like her once"

"When?"

"The Time War, I told you about what I did so believe me I know what pain looks like and I see it in her eyes"

"She may not want you to look, you considered that?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"I wanna look, haa!" He seemed to find what he was looking for,

"Is that the ship internal security based system?"

"Yep, it's basically Sky's data, can you check the screen I'm gonna override it, find out more about our little friend"

The screen shows a variety of secure locks with some files more locked than others, but two files seem to carry the most locks, one was the Doctor's info, the other was named Abi's personal files

"Anything happening up there"

"Nah no movement, she's good at this, clever" "Clearly," the Doctor was gradually getting frustrated

"What about now?"

"Nothing"

"Ughh!"

Jack simply laughed "That's amazing, she is brilliant, that is so not human knowledge"

"I think we've established that I'm not human" Jack turned to see Abi's in a change of clothes, she was now wearing a denim jumpsuit with converses, she smiled and then giggled when the Doctor ungracefully bumped his head. Jack was still wary of her, unaware of her reaction to finding them snooping through her records, the Doctor groaned.

"Where's Rose?"

"Here! This place is massive, seriously it's bigger than your Tardis any day"

"Oi!" Abi internally laughed at their husband-wife argument, and noticed that Jack was smiling probably thinking the same thing, their eyes locked for a second before the Doctor interrupted.

"You're good with security"

She scoffed, "And yet your box was able to get past my security barriers"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you focused more on the security of your files than the security of your ship, can't think why" There was just a hint of sarcasm that Abi picked up on, she raised her eyebrows before continuing,

"Yeah, you won't be able to get through to the file, I made sure of that"

The both of them glared at each other both unaware of whether or not the other was actually serious, after what seemed like an age, Jack groaned,

"So how big is this thing?"

Taking her eyes off the Doctor to answer she replied, "No idea, but its massive, invisible and undetectable" She boasted, much to amusement of Jack and Rose.

"Do them below know about you?"

"Just the highest authorities, wouldn't want any panic, come, I wanna show you something"

Without a pause for the answers she turned and walked off, Rose and Jack hot on her heels and the Doctor almost by her side, they chatted effortlessly whilst taking in their surroundings, the group crossed paths and bridges that had no place being on a ship. It didn't take them long to get to their destination. Abi lead them to a large room, it was in a nutshell an earth apartment, with beds, kitchens, televisions, games, and all in all it was a very human area in comparison to the rest of the ship. But what made it brilliant was the lower level, it was a grand hall, with was could essentially be called a water park if it wasn't so quiet and dull.

"Blimey" Rose gaped at her surroundings

"Is this all for you?" Jack questioned, just as amazed. Abi scratched the back of her neck, "I guess so, but I never use it"

"Why?"

"I'm guessing she's not around much" The Doctor stated this simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Her wrist"

On her wrist was a vortex manipulator that seemed to be "tweaked" a bit, but for what reason none of them, even the Doctor could fathom.

"Doesn't look like my one" Jack murmured, comparing it to his one,

"I imagine it's been 'tweaked', why?"

He turned to Abi, but she gave him a sad smile before turning to Rose and Jack.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Do ya wanna stay for a bit, cos I know already, Ears over there isn't letting this go so might as well sleep in style"

The Doctor protectively covered his ear, hurt at the comment.

"I wanna stay, definitely" Rose said almost immediately, followed by Jack nodding of his head

"Explore guys, Sky will help you will almost anything,", she turned to the Doctor, "I guess you wanna talk"


	2. The Serpashens

"Abi!" Rose, though amazed at the Narnia-like world she was just exposed to, felt that Abi needed more help than she let on. Only moments after Abi and the Doctor left, Rose darted after her, upon hearing her name Abi gracefully pivoted.

"Yeah?" Rose addressed the Doctor,

"Where are you taking her?"

"Just wanna talk"

"Why? She told us what she can"

"But not what she should!"

"Who are you to decide that?!"

Abi, though annoyed with them, calmly spoke up, "Can we not talk about me like I'm not here, Doctor -"

Jack approached the trio, not before noting a variety of laboratories, "Abi, are you ok"

She thought about this for a long while, observing the groups posture and expression around her,

"No, look I know you wanna know more about me, but sneaking around isn't right", she turned to the Doctor, "You of all people should know that"

"But who are you, you could be dangerous and I'll never know. You could be hurting those people and I'll never know!"

"WHY-"

Sky's interruption wasn't appreciated by the group but before they could comment as series of klaxons blared through the ship, Abi, realizing what this meant, "No..."Her voice barely above a whisper, she raced off before anyone could question her. -

The control room was blazing with colours, the main bed of control lighting up like Christmas trees, Abi frantically darted around the screen whilst the Doctor scanned the room, Rose and Jack stayed by the window watching in awe as the world below them dimmed.

"SKY! SKY!"

"System reboot"

"SKY!"

"Dasdre automatic scan"

The Doctor raced to her side, he glared at her with a mix of frustration and genuine concern, "What is happening?"

Before Abi could reply Sky reported back, "Scan complete"

The lights all calmed down, the world below returned to it's normal bright landscape, to an outsider it would seem those frantic seconds never happened, the three travelers breathed a sigh of relief but Abi approached the screen,

"Sky, what was that?"

"Earth interference"

"What?" Rose was confused more than ever, and voiced everyone's thought perfectly, "The humans did that?"

The Doctor remained quiet, silently observing and analyzing her.

"Origin of interference,; Earth, date of interference 26th of October 2021"

She stepped onto the platform closer to the image of the Earth, whilst the other spoke up, "How could the Earth cause that," Jack murmured more to himself that the others though the Doctor still replied,

"Might not be the humans, maybe an infiltration or invasion" Abi considered the Doctor's input,

"Sky can you home in on the interference, give me a specific place and the coordinates"

Rose stepped up to her, "Why do you need the coordinates?"

"Humans don't have the kind of technology that emits a signal capable of messing up a whole planets structure from a billion light years away, I'm guessing whatever actually caused the interference is using Earth as a base and as well as being immoral it also contravenes Galactic Law"

The Doctor raised his eyebrow as Jack nodded equally impressed, thought the Doctor was more intrigued, "How can signal intervene with a planets structure, the planets natural"

Abi opened her mouth to say something but a thought took over anything else, "They know..."

Her voice was surprisingly hoarse,

"What?" The Doctor's sharp tone broke Abi from the trance and her smile eliminated any trace of despair from her face though her eyes still carried the load. "Sorry, uhh Sky send me the coordinates"

"Sending" Jack along with Rose and the Doctor followed her as she stepped away from the controls

"To where?"

"My manipulator"

Jacks disbelief seeped through his amused tone, "You gonna go there?"

"The people are in danger, I need to find out what is going on"

"Well we're going to," Rose seemed set in her tracks, she turned to men, "Right?"

The Doctor's smile seemed infectious, "Course! Come on" He began to walk towards the Tardis,

"Wait, can't we go with her?" Jack asked

"Nah, what's wrong with the Tardis?"

"But what's wrong with her manipulator"

Abi's eyes were bright though her words weren't "Nothing, it's me that's wrong", her eyes bored into his, "He doesn't trust me and quite right to"

The Doctor, of course, had no reply and continued to the Tardis leaving the door open. Rose and Jack turned to Abi smiling almost apologetically, she nodded at them then nodded to the Tardis. "See you on the other side" -

Her eyes shot open and it took a moment for her to take in the blueness of the sky and the brightness of the sun before she jumped up,

"Where..."

She noticed the wall around her and the artificial ground beneath her and it sunk in that the sky wasn't real, she was in fact indoors she was more impressed than scared.

"Woaahhhh"

She began to walk through the corridor looking fro any sign of life but what played in her mind what whether or not her friends made and if she was actually on Earth. -

"What do you think it is" The trio stepped out onto an abandoned laboratory,

"Dunno"

"Wow, the Doctor doesn't know" Rose scoffed while Jack grinned,

"Can I have that on a T-shirt"

"Yeah we can all go the factories on Efflor, they are BRILLIANT, seriously, they've got these telepathic connectors so your T-shirt mimicks what you're thinking, it's amazing as long as you can control your thoughts. Otherwise things would get messy and embarrassing."

"I can imagine" Jack replied absently, "Where is-"

"Everyone? Yeah I've been wondering..." The Doctor turned to see Rose gazing at one of the screens, "Rose?"

Without looking up she replied, "You need to see this.."

When they both arrived at the screens they were meet with the schematic of whatever building they were on, it showed 4 blue life signs, three of them were in that room, one, that came up as a red dot, was moving, the dot wasn't near them. The Doctor held his sonic up to the screen and the screen flickered through the tabs, lighting fast.

"What are you doing?"

"They really should delete their history..."

"Who should?"

Jack had wandered away from the pair onto another computer, "The Serpashens"

"Who?" Rose walked over to him, "The who?"

"That's what it says here, Doctor, the Serpashens, heard of 'em?"

"Oh yeah", his laugh was biter, "They were a scientific race, they experimented on other life forms, tried to play God"

"So they're here?" "Nah they never do field work, they run things from home, probably why no-one's here"

Rose rebutted, "Well there is someone here, that red dot, do ya think it's Abi?" J

ack said "Yeah" when the Doctor said "Maybe"

"Why don't you trust her?"

"Why do you trust her?"

"We've had this conversation before"

"How did that end?"

"We danced" She lolled her head at him and grinned, he repaid the grin,

"Oh yeah" The computer the Doctor was working on suddenly opened up a page showing the same files on Abi's ship, including the locked ones.

"You see, our friend has a connection with these Serpashens, still trust her?"

"Come on they can't be all bad" Jack felt defensive over his friend, "Let's find out..." -

Abi knew where she was the moment she approached the control room, her people (if she actually was one of them) built this as a follow up from their other experiment, she also picked up a breach in the lower levels, assuming these were her 'companions' she kept tabs on them but her main focus was why the Serpa's were on Earth. She stepped onto the platforms similar to the ones on her ship and began infiltrating the system, it wasn't hard, she was trained with these kind of things and she would've succeeded if she had the same genetic data as a Serpa. The system went into lock down when it realized what was happening.

"Oh God" She groaned, leaning on the panels,

It was bad enough her friends were is the base but worse because they probably worked out that she was connected to the Serpa's, she knew that even Rose would have her doubt's know, never mind the Doctor. She pondered on the Doctor for a while since he arrived, she knew what he could do and for one single moment she imagined that maybe he could help but the moment passed and her dreams sunk. A blip on the monitor caught her eye, the zone where her friends were had the red mark, it meant the security projection was located there. So she ran. It took quite sometime but she knew the projection wouldn't start until all 'relevant' personnel were present, it was the protocol. When she burst through the door she saw all three of them up on the platform with the projection. That was bad.

"Step away from it! Please"

The Doctor flicked his glance to her before resuming his examination, "Ohh look who it is, your best friend"

He spoke to Jack and Rose presumably, Abi didn't relent, "Doctor, whatever you think of me, you know I never lied to you, I never hurt you or anyone and I mean it you need to step away. NOW!"

Her desperation was able to catch his attention for a second but he didn't back off, though Rose and Jack did.

"Why should I listen to you, I don't know you"

Because he was talking to her he didn't notice the projection calculate and scan him, if it found out what species he was it would start to use him for further experiments. Abi stepped up to him, determination set on her face. The projection finally spoke out.

"Scan complete; Species: Time Lord, Relevant Resources: Regeneration energy, commencing experimentation"

"Doctor!" Abi darted up to him, knocking him to the ground before a hole appeared where he had been. She got up as quickly as she fell and faced the projection,

"Overide command 23/Delta/Dareder/Serpa13."

The machine paused all actions and faced Abi,

"Overide accepted"

"What is the nature of this base?"

"Conversion of planet"

Rose stepped up, "What do you mean?"

Abi turned to her, "It won't answer you, it doesn't recognize your presence"

"Charming" She smiled before turning back to the projection,

"That's against Galactic Law"

"Irrelevant"

"If this is a conversion of earth, why is Dasdre getting energy infiltrations"

"Conversion of Earth will require energy resources from Ship Wave 43"

Her face aged with despair, "You can't, that'll kill them!"

"Irrelevant"

"Why do you need to convert Earth anyway?"

"The Serpa's need to live on"

Rose leaned to Jack "The Serpa's?"

"The Serpashens"

"No" The projections seemed to not understand to word

"Explain"

"You are not converting this planet and you are not destroying Dasdre"

"Dasdre's origin is not relevant, lifeforms irrelevant"

This line seemed to hit her more than ever,

"When is the conversion due to complete?"

"17 cleals"

With that she sprinted to the computers, everyone right behind her,

"Jack take the hand grasp on there, pull it and take the guns"

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes and acted like it was obvious "Because of the hologram"

That's when the hologram started shooting at them, "Jack!"

"On it!"

She jogged to the computers and began eliminating all the commands, when the Doctor realized she wasn't stopping the conversion he asked, "What are you doing?"

"By now that projection would've sent a million warnings back home, telling whats happening, I'm blocking all teleports here. I'm buying you time, Time Lord"

"Time for what?"

She finally looked at him, asking him a question with only her eyes to which he nodded.

"Rose, gonna need a hand"

Abi stepped up to Jack, he knelt down by the projection post, she sighed realizing he was injured,

"Lemme see"

"I'm fin-"

"Don't get macho on me, Captain" She stripped his sleeves of with a sharp tug, he had a burn mark that wasn't to deep, she set to work on it. He winced at the pain before talking,

"You worried he doesn't trust you"

"I haven't got time to worry"

Jack looked up at her face, seeing the pain behind her eyes, just like the Doctor said. In the short time he knew her, he knew that she was a good person,, for once the Doctor was wrong and what's more he knew how different she was. It would be a lie to say she hadn't grown on him. He could see the reason for the Doctor's frustration but he believed the Time Lord was going about it the wrong way and Jack being Jack certainly knew of some 'other' ways to get information, though he wouldn't go near that concept with her, she was different.

He scoffed "Liar"

She smiled at his deduction, it was true she was lying, she was utterly distraught that the Doctor was being like this, though she couldn't blame him because he literally knew nothing about her. Granted he did ask but she would never tell him, she couldn't because she knew what he would do, he would try to help her and no matter what she couldn't let him do that. Something else was playing on her mind, the Captain seemed to accept her more than most and despite his flirty nature she could see his attraction to her being an empathic and she'd be lying if she said she didn't feel the same. But she could push down those feelings, along with everything she was pretty good at hiding emotion. She looked up to see him still smiling at her, raising her eyebrows suggestively she asked,

"What?"

"Nothing"

A voice interrupted "What is this?"

Abi got up and walked over to the screen that appeared showing an old face,

"THIS, Shekor is the end of your plans"

"Oh Abi, Abi, Abi, have you got a friend?"

"Stop it"

"Explain yourself"

"You are not converting Earth"

"How can you say that?!"

Abi glanced at the Doctor who seemed to be nearly done, he looked up and winked at her, she turned back,

"You know this is illegal! And Dasdre isn't yours to use!"

"You seem to be forgetting who I am child, I can destroy it from here"

"You can't "

He laughed "And why's that"

She glanced back and was met with a thumbs up, "Cos guess what I've got"

"What?"

"A friend"

The Doctor switched a final lever closing the connection and shutting down all power to the base, "Right, OK we need to leave, like right now"

"Why?" Rose asked

"Cos this place is gonna blow" Rose groaned though she was still smiling, "Why does travelling with you always end up with explosions?"

Jack chuckled, stepping up to met them "Tell me about it"

A loud grumble interrupted their conversation,

"Run!"

The group paced to the Tardis, lead by the Doctor, he hastily took his key out and pushed Rose and Jack in, Abi paused outside the door and glanced at him, he rolled his eyes at her, "Get in!" -

Sky's monotone voice blared through the ship

"SENTIENT SHIP ONBOARD The Tardis materialized on the edge of the diving board, Jack stepped off, talking about the man at the bar on Clom,

"He winked at me-" He stopped mid sentence and would've fallen in if it wasn't for Abi's arm around his waist. She pulled him in with a force that didn't suit her petite body. His eyes widened at the contact, as he almost whined at the loss of her arms, clearing his throat he thanked her.

"Be careful" she scolded, she then turned to the Doctor, "Terrible driving"

He scoffed, he recalibrated, and leaped out like child, "Happy?"

"Meh" She shrugged Rose stepped out into an unfamiliar room, "but where are we?"

"On my ship, don't worry, I find a different room every day, Sky? How are they doing?"

"No recent power fluctuations, normal energy alterations"

"Good"

She stepped up some steps and sat on a pillar, swinging her legs like a kid. The Doctor looked up at her and grinned, she smiled contently back, happy with the progress in their relationship. Jack looked up at her and Rose asked,

"What now?"

"What do you mean?"

The Doctor sent her an enticing look as if wanting her to continue, she smiled at his demeanour before turning to Abi,

"Do you want to come with us? I mean we've got space" Her eyes were lit with excitement and Abi knew she had to turn her down,

"Uh no sorry, can't, I've got responsibilities, you know with Dasdre"

This time Jack asked "But the Doctor's got a time machine, he could bring you back 5 minutes later"

Abi shook her head, "Doesn't work like that, I'm afraid, time travel isn't that simple and he can tell you himself"

This time the Doctor stepped up, "Yeah, remember when I brought you home Rose, 12 months later than I should've done", he waited for a nod "well if I did that with Abi then there's no going back, I can undo do that, I can't take her back in time again, she would be stuck and I'm guessing she can't afford to be late" He looked at Abi who slowly nodded. But Jack wasn't letting this go,

"But she arrived here in the Tardis" This is when Abi decided to interrupt,

"My manipulator can work well with Tardises, it sort of helped with the navigation",

"So can't you use that",

"Drains the power, and that power is important"

"Oh"

"ABI, CODE 2317"

She groaned "Great"

"What's code 2317?" Rose asked

"Ughh it's my assigned unconscious rota reminder"

"It...It's your bedtime" Jack remarked clearly amused,

"No it's not bedtime, it's just that Sky can monitor my body, she knows when I need to sleep, eat etc."

The three stifled giggles, Abi just stared at them unamused but the Doctor spoke before she could get angry,

"If you're sleeping do you mind if we stay, I'm knackered"

"You want to stay?"

"Yeah"

She smiled at him.


	3. Secret protect us

She knew that the Doctor wouldn't let it go, she knew it was only a matter of time before he came to her with that solemn look, but she was ready.

The same night they left the Shekor on Earth, Abi lead Rose into the bedroom suite, the room Rose choose was much like her flat in London but the size was undoubtedly bigger, there was a king sized crimson bed in middle with crimson and hot pink walls. Rose fell on the bed and snuggled onto the pillows, Abi shook her head at her childish character, smiling all the way.

"You and the Doctor are so alike" Abi remarked,

"I would say that you and him are more alike"

She scoffed, "Yeah, sure"

"Where are they?"

"I think they said something about using the simulation"

"The what?"

"Its..Its this thing, this course, it helps me train for life threatening situations"

"Oh..Abi, look I know you can't or won't tell us more about your life but i just wanna know why"

"I know the Doctor hates not knowing but I really can't tell you more, I wish I could but I know that if I did I would be putting him in danger. It isn't the fact that I'm being forced not to tell, I'm choosing this to protect him, you and Jack."

Rose nodded before looking down, "He..He doesn't trust you"

"I'd rather him not trust me than him be in danger"

"You say that like you know him"

"I do, I know nearly everything about him, Sky taught me well"

"You grew up with Sky?"

"When my 'family' died I was around 16 in human terms, I was old enough to operate Sky and she helped me" As if on cue Sky projected an image of the simulator room "Abi you might wanna see this"

The image was of the Doctor and Jack in bounds, set up by the Sontaran drone, Abi shook her head in disbelief though Rose was more worried,

"Are they OK?"

"Yeah they just need help, they're not in danger or anything, but I'd better go and untie them, what do you think", she turned to her, "wanna come?"

"I'm fine thanks" Abi got up, she turned and put on a sickly sweet voice, "Night sweetie". Rose could only smile at the cheek of her friend.

When she got to the room the first thing she hear was "Look out!", instinctively she did a dive and roll, just about missing a shot, when she looked up she was met with the sight of two men tied up with amused looks. She glared at them before reaching into her holster pulling out a flash gun. Getting up she looked around for the enemy, without giving them a second glance she spoke,

"I'm glad you're enjoying this"

"It's fun when you're not in danger" Jack chuckled at the glare she gave him for that remark,

"Well you will be in danger in a minute, Doctor, what's you're excuse?" When she got no reply she turned to him only to see he was knocked out,

"Oh you are kidding me" she hissed

"He wasn't out a second ago" Jack mused

"Great... Woaah" She did another dive and roll missing a bullet that seemed to come from no where, once she was on her feet she did a fast circulation of the area. Jack struggled with his binds, when that failed he tried reaching for a pocket knife, sighing he looked up to see the Sontaran approaching,

"Hiii.." "Scrawny human scum, you will be rid off!" The Sontaran raised his gun to Jack, then was a popping sound before the Sontaran fell revealing Abi behind with a gun, she looked down at the body before it disappeared. She stepped over to Jack clutching the pocket knife, he grinned,

"Please I'm so young!"

"I think we both know that is a lie" She began cutting through the ropes,

"Harsh" She only winked at him, when she was done she swiftly moved to the Doctor, slapping him awake.

"Rise and shine slee-" She was interrupted by a thump, it was Jack landing on the ground ungracefully,

"You didn't do the feet" His voice was a muffled groan,

"Oh" She bent over and untied his bounds not trying to hide the amusement on her face,

"I'm glad you're enjoying this" He used her words mockingly and she simply reached over and flicked his ear,

"Oi!"

She raised her eyebrows as if daring him to challenge her, that kept him quiet. She finally got to the Doctor who was still somewhat drowsy so she decided to not do his feet to causing him to tumble over as Jack did. She stepped back giggling at his sudden wake.

"Oh ha ha" The sarcasm dripping from his voice like venom, he brought himself up and stalked off without looking at either of them, though they continued to laugh. When Abi arrived in the control room, both Jack and the Doctor were deep in conversation, they looked up and immediately stopped talking, she laughed, "So my ears should be burning"

She walked up to them and sat on the sofa chairs, the Doctor watched as she checked over the ships controls he turned to Jack, motioning for him to go, Jack put his hands up in surrender and walked out,

"Night Abi" She looked up and grinned at him, her eyes genuinely bright for the first time,

"Night" Once he left she turned to the Doctor and smiled, he walked over to her with an emotion that she couldn't work out but nevertheless she began,

"Doctor, I am never gonna tell you what I do, and you are never gonna find out from Sky, you have to just accept that"

"All I wanna know is why?"

"I can't explain to you cos then you're just gonna become even more intrigued" She said this with a smile,

"That sounds about right" He nodded though he was still unsatisfied, she continued,

"I know that you don't trust me, and I know you've only got my word to go from but if its the best i can offer then I have to say, Doctor I promise that I am not hurting those people", she sighed knowing it wasn't enough to convince him

"I actually all worn out so", she let out a nervous laugh, "Night Doctor"

"Night Abi" She got up, and left him one more smile before leaving him with Sky, he began to think about Abi in a different way, he could see the sadness that he didn't notice before and the pain, he could empathize with her more that anyone, and he wanted to now more than ever help her. He sighed glancing around the sentient ship, that got to him, the sentient bit, because the Tardis was sentient and he could connect with her and Sky may help him to work out Abi.

"Sky?"

"Time Lord?"

"It's the Doctor, can you tell me the history of this ship?"

"Files locked"

"Do you know why Abi locked them?"

"Info unobtainable"

"Give me something, Sky, I can see Abi's pain, she needs someone, couldn't see it before but she's hiding something. Is there any information you can give me, anything that isn't locked?"

"... Encrypted Files Decoding" He watched as Sky unlocked a certain file, though he wanted to help Abi he still felt that pang of guilt that came hand in hand with snooping.

"Files Activated"

"Show me what you've got"

"Abi's vortex manipulator has alterations enforced by herself"

"Yeeeess...?"

"These alterations make it possible for her to travel for 6 Serpashen days, once she reaches day 6 she gets teleported back here automatically, everytime, nothing can override that command. After 6 days wherever she is in the universe she will always get sent back here, even if she is dead."

The next day, Abi stepped up to the main control platform, she had just been talking to Jack, he opened up to her about his life back on Earth in the 51st century, he told her about his family and his job but what she found interesting was how when he was talking her he never looked sad, upset or angry. Abi could read most people like a book, the Doctor being an exception but Jack seemed more abnormal now. When he finished she didn't say 'sorry' or 'you didn't deserve that', she only asked if he felt better telling her and this brought a bright smile to his face, he replied "I do now". And that was all she needed.

Now she was updating Sky's firewall she mindlessly spoke to the machine,

"Do you think he can help?"

"..."

"Sky"

"Probability of Abigail's departure of Ship Wave 43 without causing traces is 87/13"

"Right... Wait 87? You said there was a 76% chance before why is it more likely now?"

"The Doctors knowledge of the situation has advanced" She stopped what she was doing immediately,

"What?"

"The Doctor is more aware of the situation at hand"

"Specifically.."

"Your manipulator alterations"

"And does he know why?"

"No"

"Sky what exactly did you tell him?"

Sky then retold her the exact conversation, to which Abi responded by added another firewall around the computer data,

"Sky, I know it isn't perfect but how is your memory wipe?"

"Sufficient"

"Could you do it, could you wipe his memory",

"Affirmative"

"Who's memory?"

She turned to face the Doctor, quietly fuming at his betrayal,

"Never you mind" She then walked off without another word but he wasn't letting off,

"If you're planning to-"

"What did Sky tell you?"

"Abi.."

"I told you to leave, I told you to let it go! And you went behind my back!"

"What is that terrible that you have to lock me out?"

"I told you what I could!"

"It's -"

"Not enough! I know, but you can't Doctor, you can't, please for once Doctor listen..." She trailed off, and he paused, looking at her,

"You're scared... Abi" He stepped towards her but she stepped back,

"Doctor, you need to leave you've been here long enough-"

"Abi I-"

"Doctor, if you can honestly say that you can stay here and keep out of my business.." Her tone was warm though there was a fair amount of harshness, the Doctor picked up on that and he knew he could not reply, she smiled at him,

"Then.. get in your box, time boy"

He could only walk away.


	4. One Day I'll Land On A Bed

It had been a couple months since she saw them again, but between that time, she kept busy, it should never be said that Abi stayed out of trouble for long. It took a while for her to heal from the Battle of the Roses and she still couldn't get over the fact Queen Cleo actually flirted with her. Shameless, that was the word, shameless. But at the moment she was investigating Henry VII, apparently had an enigmatic 7th wife, she seemed to cause a lot of trouble in the kingdom, Abi was definitely going to find out what was going there, to keep her occupied more than anything else.  
Her manipulator was a perfect model ignoring the fact that everywhere she goes she lands flat on the floor ungracefully and every time she would beg just once for a bed and this wasn't on of those times, another poor landing.

"Owwwww, oh just once I wanna land on a bed, just once, I swear once I'll spend 3 hours just dancing if i ever land on a-" She had just got herself up only to see a bed on her right,

"Oh you are kidding" She hissed. Once she got up she saw a man sleeping,

"Oh my.." She stepped back, "..My god" She kept on reversing to the door but she stumbled on a chest which made and unnecessarily loud ,noise, stirring up the man in bed, it was too late for her to regain her balance and she tumbled for the second time that day.

"Ugghh" She groaned momentarily forgetting the sleeping person who was now also groaning, "Whaa... what on God's earth, mistress I didn't not request a madam for the night" He complained rather dismissively, she didn't like his tone and insinuation.

"I am not a prostitute, you bloody -"

"How dare you speak to me like that! Scarlett woman!" He turned on the gas lamp beside him revealing both their faces clearly, she was no outraged, too angry to realise who the man was,

"Scarlett-! Jesus Christ. You are gonna regreee... Holy Lord Jesus Christ" By now she realised not only was she shouting a Henry the VIII but he was now almost as starstruck as her but she could work out why. He spoke before she could apologize,

"My dear woman, I apologize for my ignorance, of course a woman of such beauty would never disrespect her body like that."

"uhh thanks, Sorry, Your Majesty, right well I'm sorry for interrupting your sleep, I'll- I'll just go" She motioned to the door with her thumb,

"Nonsense," He got up and approached her almost a bit too arrogantly, "You must first introduce yourself lest i believe you are an intruder" He spoke with a cheerful tone but something made her wary of him,

"Okay, Sure, Great"  
He lead her to the main hall but then stopped her from going in, "My angel, I believe you may need some...suitable attire, I don't think the guests will appreciate a woman in such unflattering clothing"

Now normally she would be offended by the fact that Henry VIII had just insulted her but she was still awestruck by the fact that she had just been insulted by Henry VIII, he pointed her in the direction of the changing courters. She was suddenly mad with glee, she was in the 16th century having a conversation with a king.

"Yeah, till the next time, your majesty"

"Addiue my lady"

She got into a dress with the servants, she got a conversation going with them,

"So what's happening in the hall"

The pale red-head laughed, "My lady, where have you been?"

"Oh you know... out"

"It is the wedding of our Lord"

"To who?"

" It isn't decided, if he has chosen a mistress it will be her, if he hasn't then it may be any lady he has taken an interest to"

"Do you have any idea who it might be?"

"Some of the other girls have been talking about a lady who just appeared in his chambers, he had taken a liking to her"

"oh..."

"Are you okay madam, you look pale"

"She may be me"

The servant seemed elated more than anything,

"Well congratulations miss",

"Uhh no, no I don't want to marry him, he didn't even tell me!"

"Well you usually get your choice at the ceremony, there you look stunning my lady",

"Thank you .."

"Uhh it would be uncivil to tell you my name"

"I don't mind" Abi gave her a warm smile,

"Leigha, miss"

"Thanks Leigha and thanks for the warning"

"But miss what will you do?"

"Oh I've got a habit of getting out of tight spots" She winked to assure her.

"Good luck, miss" She gave her a courtesy and left. Abi breathed out, she murmured to herself, "I'm gonna need it"

She left the room, looking like a goddess, though she didn't feel like it, putting on a smile she entered the hall only to see a crowd turn to look at her,

"Ohh lord"

"The Lady ..." They didn't even know her name, that was saying something but nevertheless she filled the gap,

"Uhh Abigail"

"The Lady Abigail weds The Lord Henry today the 13th of October 1536"

This was getting ridiculous and plus Abi enjoyed running, now was a better time that any to leg it, she glanced to her right to see a door to the sewers, she mentally though "Yaay, sewers",

After clearing her throat, "Umm citizens, Henry uhh, well you see, I'm not your mistress or wife so I'm just gonna go"  
Henry's right hand man spoke up,

"Sorry my lady, but it is strictly forbidden, if the king wants to marry he will",

"Yeaah I thought you'd say that," like lighting she pulled out a sand bag, "uhh see ya," she threw it on the floor and dashed out leaving everyone screaming and questioning.

She ran through the streets, ignoring the protests and cries, she stopped momentarily to glance back, the kings soldiers were hot on her heels, she paused,  
"Wait does that mean I was the wife" She couldn't answer her question because they were closing in on her, she started running, after she went past a couple of streets and crossed the bridges but the men didn't relent.

Rose stepped out first this time, "The portrait did look like her"

Jack stepped out next, "Yeah Doc, I'm with Rose"

"Why would she be his-" He stopped when he saw Abi hurtling down the street, she saw them and skidded to a stop rather smoothly, out of breath she greeted them,

"Hey Guys! What are you doing here?"

Rose stepped toward her, "Abi, what happened?" Abi looked at her in confusion,

"What do you mean?" Jack grinned at her as if to say hi, he then asked her,

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"And why were you running" The Doctor smiled at her,

"Running, was I?" She scratched her neck,

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE KING!"

She then clocked on, "Oh yeah", she looked down the street, "Uh in there"

She pushed them into the Tardis

-  
Once in orbit, the Doctor laughed at her, "Why are you always in trouble?"  
She shrugged, but Rose was near horrified at her nonchalance, "Abi, what the hell?"

"What?" She stalked around the Tardis, bumping into Jack, he continued questioning her,

"But what were you doing?"

Walking around him, she continued talking,

"I bumped into Henry, almost got married and legged it"

The Doctor walked over to her, "You never cease to surprise me"

She winked at him, whilst Rose realised something, "It was you!"

Abi turned to her "What?"

"We were looked up Henry cos we wanted to see when he first got married, we found out he had an almost seventh wife"

Jack joined them and carried on the story,

"We saw a portrait of you and him together but it was clear that you weren't there with him, it said that you left before the wedding but he still considered her a wife"  
Abi grinned before shrugging "What can I say? I must've rubbed off on him" Jack grinned "I'm sure you did"  
She raised her eyebrows, " And you'd know"

A knock interrupted their flirting, Jack tore his eye's away from her to answer it before Rose asked "Where are we?"

The Doctor looked up from where he was working, "The rift"

"What the one in Cardiff?" He nodded, "But shouldn't you take Abi home"

Abi spoke up, "Well I don't mind staying for a bit if that's alright"

Before anyone couldn't reply, a black young man barged past Jack, clearly not happy.


	5. Gas Glass

Mickey entered quite swiftly into the Tardis, Jack trailing after,  
"Don't tell me, this must be Mickey"  
Abi mouthed to Jack, "Mickey?" The Doctor interrupted before Jack could answer,  
"Here comes trouble, How're you doing Rickey"  
"It's Mickey"  
"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up" Rose soothed him,  
Abi saw this as a good time to introduce herself, "Hi, I'm Abi"  
"Mickey, Rose's...boyfriend"  
"Aww you're taken, that's a shame good looking" She winked at him, much to the amusement of Jack and the Doctor, but Rose wasn't pleased,  
"Thanks Abi" She was clearly trying to get rid of her, Abi took the hint and put her hands up in mock surrendered, "Okay, Okay" She went over to the guys to observe the conversation with them,  
"You look fantastic" they hugged,  
Jack whined, "Aw sweet, look at those two. How come I never get any of that?"  
"Buy me a drink first" The Doctor smiled,  
"I was actually talking to her" He motioned to Abi, who looked up, with a smile,  
"Take me out first"  
"You're such hard work"  
"But worth it" She purred and he edged closer,  
"You think?"  
"Oh I know"  
"Hmm"  
They didn't realise the others were watching them with shock/amazement, when the finally noticed there close perimeters once they tore there eyes from each other and noticed the others,  
"What?" Abi was oblivious to anything, Rose was more than amused,  
"Nothing babe" She turned back to her boyfriend who carried on where they left off,  
"Here you go", he handed her a passport  
"I can go anywhere now"  
"I told you, you don't need a passport"  
"It's all very well going to Platform One and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kaloon, but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything."  
Their conversation went out of Abi mind, she was more focused by the fact that Jack was standing looking at her while she was sit on the captains chair,  
"What?"  
"You do realise you're a flirt" He smiled,  
"No more so that you"  
He shrugged, "Well yeah", he sat next to her, "But I flirt with everyone, what's your excuse"  
She scoffed, "What are you trying to imply, Captain"  
"Depends on what you think I'm trying to imply"  
She turned to smile at him and then got up to join the rest, Mickey was complaining,  
"...who the hell is Jumping Jack Flash, I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big-ears up there"  
"Oi!" The Doctor seemed to lose focus on his work,  
"Look in the mirror. But this guy, I don't know, he's kind of"  
" Handsome?"  
Abi shaked her head "Hmmm" Mickey voiced her thoughts,  
"More like cheesy."  
Jack wasn't letting it go "Early twenty first Century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?"  
"Bad"  
Abi moved up next to Rose to observe the men's 'argument'  
Jack was still confused "But bad means good?"  
"Are you saying I'm not handsome?"  
Abi sighed "No one answer him and" she turned to Jack, "cheesy is bad"  
He gave her a cute pout, Rose started explaining to Mickey,  
"We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions. "  
"The rift was healed back in 1869." The Doctor said.  
"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it. "  
"But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race "  
"But perfect for the Tardis, so just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and "  
"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation. "  
"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go! "  
"Into time!" At this point the three high fived, and all said,  
"And space!"  
Both Micky and Abi were staring at them in disbelief,  
"My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?"  
The Doctor was the first, "Yeah"  
Rose smirked "Yeah",  
"Yep"  
"Ughhh, you're soo ughh" Abi turned on her heel and walked out,

She stepped out with the group behind,  
"Should take another twenty four hours, which means we've got time to kill. "  
"Nice, oh what to do in Cardiff" Abi did a graceful twirl,  
"That old lady's staring."  
"Probably wondering what five people could do inside a small wooden box.",  
"What are you captain of, the Innuendo Squad?"  
Abi shrugged "Who knows" Jack just gave him a whatever with his hand and walked off but Mickey stopped him,  
"Wait, the Tardis, we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?"  
"Yeah, what's with the police box? Why does it look like that? "  
"It's a cloaking device. "  
"Is it a chameleon circuit? Cos the pixels look frayed"  
The Doctor was outraged,"Oi!"  
She could only shrug, " Hey I say what I see"  
He turned to Mickey to explain, "It's called a chameleon circuit. The Tardis is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck."  
" So it copied a real thing? There were actually was police boxes? "  
"Yeah, on street corners. Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside till help came, like a little prison cell. "  
"Why don't you just fix the circuit?"  
"I doubt he can" Abi murmured,  
"No, I actually like it, don't you?" He leaned against the box,  
"I love it" Rose grinned, causing Abi to actually take in the box's appearance, she nodded in admiration, the Doctor seeing this nudged her playfully with a waggle of his eyebrows. She raised her eyebrows at him before Mickey brought the conversation back,  
"But that's what I meant. There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?"  
The Doctor took Mickey to explain and Rose and Jack followed but Abi wasn't interested, she had spotted a familiar face, someone who shouldn't have been there. Back on Dasdre there were these couplings, these pairs, they could be friend, they could be more but the whole point was that everyone had someone. Dasdre was a very co-dependent planet and this was culture. It kept everyone safe and content. Abi, though she wasn't Dasdreen, had been sanctified and given a partner or Saro. A Saro could sense their half and if it was really bad Saro's could cross worlds to be with their pair, they cannot die alone. Abi had sensed something as soon as she left the Tardis but never knew what, she was still new to this. Just at the end of Roald Dahl Plass was Jari, her Saro,, her best friend. Her heart stopped momentarily, it had been years since she saw him, she loved him to bits and she would've been happy to see him in any other situation but not when he had crossed worlds to see her because that usually meant trouble. She sprinted past her friends, ignoring the fact that they would have questions.  
"Jari!"  
He turned baring that grin, she stopped a few feet away from him and stared  
"Angel" He breathed out seeming relieved, her friend caught up with her but still she paid no attention to them.  
That still moment passed and she leaped into his arms, their embrace was tight and it said everything they needed to say. When they parted he had tears in his eyes they didn't fall, they never fall.  
"Jari? Why are you here, you're not..."  
"I'm fine but you need to come back"  
"What-"

Jack stepped up to her and touched her shoulder, she turned,  
"Abi, what's going on?"  
She took a moment to recollect herself, "Uh this is Jari, he is my Saro, I'm sorry I need to go, Doctor can you explain the Saro"  
He nodded but stepped towards her,  
"Abi if Dasdre is in danger-"  
"Then I'll go", she hugged him with everything, she knew she might not come back, "I'm sorry" she whispered in his ear. And then she was gone. Rose stepped to where Abi had been, "Doctor?"

Abi arrived at the planet, but it didn't look like the beautiful valleys, she saw all her efforts, her sacrifices fall 50 feet deep into the ground, the planet she swore to protect was dead. She turned to Jari, more angry than ever,  
"What happened"  
"Nothing, yet, this is the foretelling of the Deads, it isn't real."  
"But where are we?"  
"Lango"  
Lango was a land where nothing lived, no life, no civilisation except the Deads, the Deads were the oracles, they were spiritual beings used for times of distress, when Dasdre was made the box in which the Deads belonged were given to the Serpashens, and they were only to be opened by a Serpashen.  
Lango was used for the Deads to show the prophecies, the prophecies where not just a picture or scene it was a stolen chunk of time from the future, it was so that the people could take the time and change what will happen, theoretically you could take a piece of time from the future, alter it and make it never happen. That was the role of the Deads, despite their name they were good spirits.

"Why did this happen?"  
"The Serpa's are going to come, they have the planet under control, everyone is unconscious right now while they deal with the planet"  
"Why are you here?"  
"When they knocked out everyone, they gave them time to return to there Saro but my Saro wasn't even on the planet so..."  
Jari was the only normal Dasdreen to know what Abi did for the planet.  
"Right, where are we going"  
"The citadel, the Serpa's are there"  
In the distance she could see a circular dome, the sunlight bounced of the glass,  
"What's going on in there?"  
"I don't know, but they are planning to do something with us, the planet, Abi -"  
"I know, I'll try"  
They walked the sandy field, and through the dead forest, as they approached the dome, Jari could see that the glass was unlike anything he had seen, it wasn't even solid, she could see his confusion,  
"It looks like glass but isn't, it's an electrical gas capable of blocking any outer atmosphere"  
"Why"  
"Serpa's don't like your sun's, it knocks them out"  
"So ..."  
"When Serpa's are unconscious they are automatically taken back"  
"Lucky them" He mumbled distracted, they approached the doors, she took him by the hand and lead him through walking straight through the gas doors

Once in, it was clear something was going on in the center but what was more interesting at the time was the laboratory's they passed through, there were atmospheric ignitions, sonic disintegration waves, blood activation, after a while it was clear they were working out what best way to kill the Dasdreen's. They walked into another different lab, it looked like it belonged to one person, on the board was diagrams showing telepathy, the Saro system and what physically control it has. The Serpa's were investigation what connection Saro's have with one another. That was bad. The two held onto each other.

"I need to go there. Alone"  
"What? No way-"  
"Jari-"  
"I can't let you go alone"  
"I have my manipulator, you stay here and you might die-"  
"I don't care, Abi we are Saro's. we need to stay together"  
"I am not going to let you die"  
"Then stay with me and you'll always know that I'm safe" He smiled, tightening his grip on her hand. The moment was interrupted when the alarm was raised, they ran to the center, she turned and whispered,  
"Go in that room, there are computers, divert the power to the central controls in the middle of the room, set them to my DNA"  
"Good luck" He kissed her cheek,  
"You too"

She ran through the doors, she was met by a conglomeration, they were focused on the center where a panel stood, she could see the power going through, she was pleased he had done it but couldn't dwell. She snuck round to see what was going on. The Serpa's were obviously interested in Saro's but why? Sure that she was undetected to tried getting close to the center but her body was recognised as non-Serpa. Dodging the grabs made for her, she made for the center, that's where she needed to be.  
Once on the center she could see all the Serpa's and they sure as hell could see her,  
"I demand to speak to the high lord"  
There were murmurs of profanities,  
"Now!"  
"There is no High Lord anymore" A voice spoke  
"There hasn't been for years"  
"Well what about Shekor"  
"Shekor is dead."  
That wasn't right, he couldn't die but she couldn't think for long because a group of red coated Serpa's approached her, she backed into the panel already buzzing with power,  
"Abigail" One stated simply, there were gasps of acknowledgement.

"You defied Shekor, you defied us!"

"I'm not a Serpa, I'm not like you!"

"You belong to us, to the family in charge of this rock."

"What are you doing to them"

"We've been sent to kill them, the program is being discontinued"

"Discontinued, they are people with lives!"

"They are experiments"

"No, they can feel and think and breath, they are as alive as you or I"

He just laugh which aggravated her, "What are you going to do to them"

"We've been experimenting on their culture, their Saro's, we think we can kill all of them though destroying the connection"

"No but that's all they have!"

"They are so very co-dependent, and we needed guinea pigs but we've sent them all to sleep"

Jari was pushed in on a bed, he was awake but sedated, Abi stepped to him but then a knife was held to his throat.

"Oh look, we've found some"

"You a connection, albeit telepathic but electrical enough to manipulate, let's see how you'll cope without each other"

"No! I'm not a Serpa, it won't work on me"

"No but it will on him"

All through their conversation she was working on the wiring in the control panel, and just in time she unplugged it, the energy was set to her DNA so it channeled through and out of her, she could direct it at the gas glass, shattering it and letting the atmosphere in, knocking out all the Serpa's, all the while slowly killing Abi. She let the energy soar through her until she saw black.


	6. Sympathy Not Welcome

She collapsed groaning, Jari immediately raced to her side clutching her,

"Abi, Abi don't-"  
Before he could continue a bright light engulfed them, leading them onto Sky. With everything, literally everything she had, Abi got up ignoring Jari protests,

"SENTIENT SHIP BOARDING"

"Ugh not now, no"

The Tardis materialised quicker than normal but Abi ignored it as did Jari,

"Abi what are you doing?" He kept her steady, she was losing her strength, just then Rose leaped out of the blue box,

"Abi! Is she alright?"

"No - I don-"

Jack was next, rushing to her side, when Abi saw him, she managed to switch to collapsing on him,

"Abi, what-"  
Groaning she pushed herself up,

"The Serpa's left but they're gonna come back, I need to block any outer space teleports, stop them coming back."  
She didn't want to explain more than that, it was taking everything to not collapse but she had to keep the planet even if it killed her, which it probably already did. The Doctor stepped up to the platform, finishing her work whilst ranting on,

"Don't you go dying on me you little minx, you've done too much to let go now. Hang on"  
She screamed in pain, the others tried soothing her, Jack in the end picked her up,

"Can't"

"Yes you can, you know it!"

Once the Doctor finished he ran to the bed Jack placed her in,

"What have you gone and done now?" He spoke to her but Jari answered for her, explaining everything.

"Well of course she sacrificed herself" He spoke with irritation, her breathing slowed as she tried to speak,

"Doctor, Sky, pilot, save them"

"Abi don't please" He got up, frantically trying to find anything to save her with. The others crowed round her, Jari seemed most distraught, having an emotional connection with her, they all remained silent as the life breathed out of her. She was too still.

They couldn't comprehend what had happened before Sky blared out,

"Time Lord" She called him,

"Sky?"

"Abi is deceased"

"I know"

Jari stepped up to talk to Sky,

"She said not to tell him"

"I need a pilot"

He couldn't continue so he walked back to his dead Saro, laying with her still body hurt him but also hurt Jack, his feelings for Abi were ignited after seeing her die.  
Sky continued nevertheless,

"Emergency protocol, 1045, automatic video shown after conformation of deceased current pilot"

Rose managed to speak out, "What?" She turned to Jari,

"Abi recorded a video for when she died for anyone on this ship, Sky play it"

A screen appeared on the wall like many times before, the video started. Abi sitting on the screen still very much alive brought a blow on all their hearts, she started talking,

_"Umm hello, okay so I know this sound cliche but if you are watching this then I'm dead. This video will play when there is a registered lifeform on board, it will play to anyone it can because it has to. If the planet below you is still in orbit, if the people are still alive then it's not to late to save them. As soon as I die the ship will have gone on auto for around 17 dareas, but it will stop soon enough. So I guess I should explain. This ship , uh, Sky, she was made by a group of Serpa scientists, the planet below was of their creation, they made it to see if they could make life, they put some life forms on the rock and let them grow to be a civilisation of people and cities and culture. The scientist stayed on this ship orbiting and monitoring the planet but never getting involved, they passed on this work to their children, and their children's children. I don't know how old this ship is actually."_ She paused thinking,

_ "But the thing about the planet is that it isn't natural, the rivers, the climate isn't natural, its all processed even the orbit and this ship is the one keeping the planet functioning. Even the orbit is being maintained by Sky. And that's why this video is playing, Sky can function for a while without any on board crew but after a short time she automatically shuts down and if she shuts down, then everything keeping the planet alive will shut down too, even the orbit, meaning the planet will fall and lose it's suns. I'm here.. or I was here because, well I was just wandering around and the ship was about to lose power, once I was there it was fine and then I realised they were in danger. I couldn't just leave them, so I stayed to protect them, they'll never know, they should never know, it wasn't fair to know what had been done to save them. Uhh when I arrived the ship was helpful enough but I tweaked it, Sky will help you with almost anything and then there's the manipulator", she showed her arm "It lets you travel anywhere in time and space but after 3 cleals it will automatically bring you back here, no matter where you are and no matter what you're doing, you will always come back here. And I'm sorry but you need to stay on this ship, because if the planet is still moving and the people are still alive then you are there only hope. You will be stuck here and there is no other way around it. I am sorry but your life isn't worth the billions that will die if you walk away now. Please stay, please help them"_

The video ended, once everyone got their bearing Jari had already come to face them, Rose, surprisingly spoke up,

"Do you know how long she stayed here"

"19 fers"

She turned to the Doctor, "How many years is that?"

"20 1/2 years"

Jack blinked "She looks young"

"Not human then"

Jari wasn't surprised by their small talk but nevertheless he kept the mood solemn by turning to her body and saying,

"She would never tell anyone, not even them below, she said they didn't deserve it, but she didn't deserve this"

The Doctor seemed out of it but still replied, "No, she didn't", he turned to his friends, "That's why she didn't tell me, she didn't want help"

"Why wouldn't she want help?"

"Because she knew the only way I could've helped was if I... took her place, she was protecting me"

Sky spoke up, though her voice blared up,

"Abi is dead...dead... Abi ..bi..is dead... Abi ...dead...dead..dead!"

"Sky?!" The Doctor soniced the panels, "Sky what are you-"

"Doctor?!" The ship played up blaring uncontrolled noise and shaking much like the Tardis,

"Doctor what's happening?"

"She.. she's stopping her from dying... no wait she's converting the energy already inside Abi, making it safe!"

"Why?"

"No idea"  
They all turned when they hear coughing, Abi ungracefully rolled of the bed and continued coughing, she first saw Jari,

"Jar-" He interrupted her with his fierce hug which she responded with equal intensity, she saw over his back everyone else staring at her once he let her go he helped her up and they stared for a moment she smiled and gave him a peck on the lips leaving him shocked. Walking around him she went up to the travelers. There was a moment before Rose and Jack rushed over to her, she laughed, closing her eyes in bliss. When they let her go she noticed the Doctor had stepped toward her, he grinned though it didn't meet his eyes, she took no notice and hugged him, breathing in his scent. She let go and then realised something,

"What's wrong? You're pale"

She looked at each of them individually before coming to the conclusion,

"You all know" It was a statement not a question, the silence was her answer and with that she moved away from the Doctor knowing he was the one she had tried to keep in the dark the most,

"Abi you could've said-"

"No cos I know what you would've done, you would've tried to help"

"There's nothing wrong with trying to help"

"There is when it's you"

"Abi this isn't fair, you shouldn't have to do this"

"But I did, that's all you need to know"

" I can help-"

"No, you're going to swap places and that's not helping, that's moving the burden onto someone else"

There was a pause, "Abi I'm sorry"

"I've done this to help them I don't need your sympathy" Her voice was harsh but it masked fear. When he said nothing she pleaded,

"Doctor please, promise me you won't interfere, we both know there isn't a way around this."

"I won't stop trying to find a way to help, but I will not interfere without telling you"

She mentally thought about Rule 1 but kept it to herself, she smiled then turned to Jari nodded knowing he had to leave. He walked towards her and pulled her into a final embrace before looking at Jack,

"You look after her, she's special" He vanished leaving both Jack and Abi confused and slightly embarrassed. Jack opened his mouth like a goldfish and Abi could only say "Huh"

Rose groaned diverting everyone's attention "Is my room still here, I'm knackered", Abi smiled at her,

"Yep, right where you left it"

"And where's that?" She joked, she then hugged her friend tightly, showing without words that she was glad she was alive.

"Night"

"Night"

When Rose left Abi turned to her guys, but before she could say anything the spoke his mind,

"You know in everything I've done to help and everything I've sacrificed, you've done something braver, in all the universe I've never found someone who gets me like you do, we could empathize" He was grinning when he said this , clapping her round the back her left the room, remembering something she called after him,

"Don't use the simulator again!"

"Too late!"  
"Ugh" She looked back to see Jack a bit closer that before, he was smiling with an emotion in his eyes that she couldn't quite clock onto, he then hugged her and she leaned into him, content with it. Sighing he buried his face in her hair and she nuzzled his chest,

"I was scared" He spoke up,

"So was I"

"I could've lost you"

"..I know"

His only reply was to hold on to her tighter as if he might lose her again, it was a while before either of them spoke again and somehow, god knows how, they ended up on the sofa chair with them cuddling into each other, they didn't know how or why it was happening, it just was.

"You know the Doctor will save you" He seemed determined in this but she only sighed,

"Over the years I've learnt that sometimes the Doctor can't save everyone, least of all me"

"Hmm" he paused before continuing,

"What's with you and Jari?"

"He's my Saro, did the Doctor explain?"

"Yeah, but he was out of it"

"Oh well basically Dasdreens have assigned partners for life, they are connected emotionally, the bond is strong because Dasdreens are a co-dependent race"

"But you're not a Dasdreen"

"Yeah but he is so he's more affected that me but we're still bonded"

"When you say partner.."

"Some Saro's are married, some are just friends"

"Are you and him.."

She turned to him with a smirk, "Why do you care so much"

"I think you know"

His hand was around her neck already and he slowly pulled her in until their lips brushed, once they did she couldn't stop, she applied pressed, once of his hands were around her waist pulling her in and both her hands were in his hair massaging his scalp. He couldn't help but moan at the feel. When they pulled apart they were both out of breath and flushed.

"Jari is my best friend"

He leaned in again.

* * *

Abi knew they were leaving the next day, and for once she didn't mind. She was happy where she was, watching over Dasdre and keeping them safe. She didn't mind that the Doctor wasn't going to let this go and she didn't mind that her ship was going to be empty soon.

"Bye Abi" Rose pulled in for a hug and kissed her cheek, "Stay safe"

"I will, you too"  
She smiled at the Doctor knowing that apart from the night before he didn't really do hugs, nodded her head at him, she then turned to see the Captain's grin. Hehugged her tightly, he didn't want to go and they spoke but she made him go, it wasn't fair that he was cooped up her too. He gave her a long, languid kiss and pressed his forehead on hers,

"See you then"

"Bye"  
They kissed quickly and broke apart.

* * *

"TELEPORT IN RANGE"

"Sky?"

Before the computer could answer Jari turned up sweaty, in torn clothes and panting,

"We need to go to Earth"

* * *

**Sky,Friends and Guns will be continued in the sequel called Sideburns**


End file.
